Mugi-sensei
by VulporAnime
Summary: Ui is looking for Yui but stumbles upon Mugi instead. What trouble or conversations would these two have? Well find out in "Mugi sensei" (Quick K-ON one-shot)


**A/N: So thanks to some help from some people, be it they were semi insulting or not. I now know what a one-shot is since I was too stupid to use google. So this will be my first K-ON one-shot. A legitimate one this time, so please comment, review, or follow and favorite if you liked it.**

* * *

**Mugi-Sensei**

"Onee-chan?" mumbled Ui as she poked her head through the double doors of the Light Music Room. Ui was obviously looking for Yui, her older sister, who had somehow wandered off again on such a stormy day. The pitter patter of rain along with a few thunderclaps every so often had not stopped for a few days and Ui was getting sick of it and just wanted to go home. Though she couldn't with her Onee-chan.

As Ui poked her head into the room, no response was given to her so she decided to walk in. She slowly opened the door and looked around the room. To her right was Ritsu's drum set along with everyone else's instruments. As Ui gazed around the room she noticed that Ton-chan, the pet turtle owned by the Light Music Club, was looking at her.

"Oh, well it's only you," said Ui as she walked up to Ton-chan's tank and bent down to get a better look at him, "Have you seen Ui Ton-chan?"

"No she didn't come yet," came a girl's voice as Ton-chan opened his mouth. Ui jumped back in shock.

"T-t-ton chan?" asked Ui in suspicion as she slowly edged closer to the turtle's tank again, but a sudden noise from behind Ui made her jump yet again. It was the sound of tea being poured. Ui turned to see Tsumugi pouring out two cups of tea.

"M-mugi-senpai? was that you?" stuttered Ui as she tried to recompose herself, but another loud thunderclap made her jump again.

"Of course," said Mugi as she looked up and smiled, "Who else would it be? Ton-chan doesn't talk silly."

Ui blinked once after Mugi had said that before glancing at Ton-chan, who was merrily swimming around in the tank. Ui then took a seat at the table and sighed.

"You're right Mugi-senpai. Is..is this for me?"

"Mmmhmm!" said Mugi as she put the kettle down and sat across from Ui, "I made some tea for us because Yui-chan, Mio-chan, Richan, and Azusa-chan have all gone to the music store to replace their guitar strings."

"Ohh, I see," said Ui as she took a sip of her tea,"Well why aren't you with them?"

"I had to stay after class to help out so I came late. Once I arrived here, I got a text from Mio-chan saying that I should wait here for them and that they would be back soon."

"Oh... okay then," said Ui as she took a sip of her tea again. The two of them both sat in silence and drank their tea before Mugi-chan spoke up again.

"Uhmmm.. so would you like to hear me play the keyboard?" asked Mugi excitedly, "I've been practicing this new song I made."

"Yes!" said Ui as she stood up, "I've always wanted to see you play alone because I've had an interest in keyboards, but can only play the organ."

"Really? I never knew you could play any instruments," said Mugi as she got up and waked over to the keyboard, "I'll teach you how to play then Ui-chan, but on one condition."

"What is the condition?" asked Ui as she too got up to sit down on the bench in front of the keyboard and watched Mugi test out a few keys.

"You have to call me Mugi sensei!" said Mugi triumphantly as she pressed down a bunch of keys on the keyboard, making an eerie evil sound. Ui tilted her head and forced a smile.

"Of course...Mugi...sensei," said Ui hesitantly after Mugi had finished playing the evil tune. As soon as Ui had said sensei, however, Mugi's eyes lit up and she hopped up excitedly.

"Now! Ui-chan! I will teach you the way of the keyboard," said Mugi in a sensei-like tone before leaning over and whispering to Ui, "I've always wanted to be a sensei!"

Mugi giggled after saying that before she went back to playing the keyboard.

"Now! For your first lesson!"

* * *

"Mmmmhmmm, very good Ui-chan!" said Mugi as she stood up and clapped after Ui had finished playing a song they had made together. It had been about an hour of playing the piano and because Ui was a Hirasawa, she was obviously a fast learner. So Mugi didn't have to wait to check if Ui was keeping up.

"Arigatou," said Ui shyly as Mugi praised her once more before sitting back down.

"You learn so fast Ui-chan," laughed Mugi," Just like your onee-chan."

"Yes, but I'm not as talented as my onee-chan," said Ui proudly as she smiled at Mugi, but Ui noticed Mugi was frowning, "What's wrong Mugi-sensei?"

Mugi's frown disappeared as soon as Ui said that and she looked up and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing," said Mugi as she held her smile for a moment, but it slowly turned into a frown, "It's just that I wish I had a younger sister you Ui-chan."

Ui looked down at Mugi for a moment. She didn't know up until now that Mugi was an only child. Ui then thought of something and leaned down to hug Mugi before responding.

"Don't be sad Onee-chan," Ui said with an encouraging smile, "Since you don't have a younger sister, then I'll pretend to be your younger sister tomorrow just like you were my sensei today, Mugi-senpai."

Mugi looked up at Ui and she was no longer frowning. In fact, she was smiling the biggest smile Ui had ever seen.

"Would you really do that for me Ui-chan?!"

"Of course. It's the least I can do since you taught me how to play the keyboard."

"Oh arigatou Ui-chan!" said Mugi as she jumped up and hugged Ui so hard that it nearly knocked the wind out of her, "I guess I'll meet you at your place tomorrow and we can go shopping like you and Yui-chan do?"

"Of course," smiled Ui as she tried to focus on regaining her breathe. Mugi smiled once more before the others came walking in.

"Yoo I am so tired," complained Ritsu as she dragged herself into the room, followed shortly by Yui, Mio, and Azusa.

"Oh, Ui-chan I didn't know you were keeping Mugi company," said Mio as she walked in with her bass, "Arigatou. Thank you for keeping her company."

"Oh it's no problem," said Ui as she and Mugi smiled at each other.

* * *

"Mugi, where are you going so early?" said Mugi's father as he yawned and walked down the spiral staircase of their mansion. He had heard Mugi get up early and get changed, but he hadn't bother to find out why until that time. As he walked down the stairs he saw his daughter rush back and forth getting things ready including her hat, her skirt, her purse, and an assortment of other things.

When he had finished walking down the stairs, he waited until Mugi had finished her preparations before asking her again. This time Mugi responded, but her response surprised him.

"I'm going to go shopping with my younger sister today," said Mugi with a smile before turning and running out the door. Mugi left her father standing there, shocked. He walked up to the door and called out again.

"What did you say?!"

"Going shopping with my younger sister!" yelled Mugi at him as she waved goodbye to him and continued to walk down the street. Her father, who was still dumbfounded, blinked once and rubbed his eyes. He then turned and called up the stairs.

"Honey! We need to talk!"

* * *

**A/N: I typed this all in one shot. One straight hour of typing and it was a doozy. Now that I'm done, I hope you all enjoyed my first One-shot. Please, comment, review, favorite, or follow if you so choose. But for now goodnight everyone x3**

**Responses:**

**Heh & Heh again: Not sure why you're refering to myanimelist profile lol I used that thing once and Don't even remember my log in password so your reference and proof isn't exactly believable. Also, I've watched both seasons, but haven't exactly had the time to read the manga. I also don't have many favs or reviews because I don't exactly spend a lot of my time on here unlike some people. Not saying they have no lives, but I have better things to do. This is more of a hobby. Thanks for the feedback though, appreciate the trolling and or hating. **


End file.
